middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eureka Enderborn/Information on the Terran Alliance
Forged in desperation, the Terran Alliance went from a meaningless backwater civilization to an immense and mighty civilization which has claimed an entire arm of the Galaxy. Back in the days of Old Terra, Humankind was constantly squabbling. They formed strict political boundaries, meaningless unions and peace talks, and bickered with each other of the smallest of issues. Their civilizations did many things that they today regard as stupid and misguided. The crux of it was World War Three, otherwise known as the Final War. During this period, the "communist" nations formed an alliance, and converted or conquered many in the landmass of Asia and Europe. In order to stop them, most other nations of the world formed an alliance of their own. At first it was called the Alliance of Kurak, after the man who formed it. However, the war dragged on and on. It was 112 years after the formation of the Alliance of Kurak that they realized how foolish they were being. They had developed new and fantastical technologies during the war, enough to end dependency on fossil fuels, and stop all of these negative effects on Terra. The other thing that they realized is that they were foolish to continue fighting divided as they were. The Alliance of Kurak changed. Rather than an alliance of nations, they became one nation, dedicated to the betterment of Man. They called this new nation the Terran Alliance. And they started putting this fantastical New technology to work to defeat the Reds. As a nation forged in war, it was still more than prepared to fight the good fight. With new emphasis on technological advancement, the communists suddenly found themselves outclassed. The Reds could no longer stand against the mighty Terran tanks and prism lasers, and were either conquered or forced to surrender. The world became one under the Terran Alliance. It was still many years before Mankind expanded into the stars. They still had to deal with lots of domestic issues. But expand they did, out into a Galaxy full of wonders. Humanity was fortunate in many ways. They were surrounded by friendly and helpful aliens, though they still fought plenty of battles. The Terran Alliance was a nation forged in war, after all. However, Humanity advanced slowly through the Galaxy, ensuring that they didn't make too much noise. Then, one day, the Terrans made a research treaty with the Jol'Nar, a race of scholars famed throughout the Galaxy for both intelligence and reclusiveness. The Jol'Nar have only made research treaties with two other races before. Well, that just made the Terran Alliance explode. They expanded at an unprecedented rate, pulling an entire arm of the Galaxy into their ranks. Then they met the Razorbirds. The Razorbirds were immediately interested in this young yet surprisingly effective faction. They were most interested in their religion of course. The Razorbirds were appalled by what they saw. They were a nation that primarily believed in no god at all, but allowed total religious freedom! They could worship anything and anyone they want! The Razorbirds found that totally unacceptable. They must be cleansed or converted in a wave of holy fire! So the Razorbirds sent a fleet to begin the destruction of Terran worlds. The two forces met over the mountainous, semi-volcanic world of Djangor. The Terran ships were outnumbered and outpowered. But they stood their ground. The motto of the Alliance military is: "Never give up, never give in!" And so the Terran ships held their ground. And then something happened that no faction in the Galaxy expected. The Terrans won. The Razorbirds had forever been viewed as undefeatable, destroyers of any who stand in their way. And yet, even with superior numbers, ships, and technology, they were beaten. Soundly. The Alliance became instant heroes! Many species of the Galaxy made alliances or trade agreements or otherwise with the Terrans right then and there, and today they are revered by much of the intelligent Galaxy for having given those stinking birds what was coming to 'em! Alright, now on to the juicier bits. Life in the Alliance is pretty good. Most of their planets are pretty nice thanks to terraforming. A citizen is given full rights under the Alliance's democratic system. They have all the food they need readily available to them from many sources, including food replicators. Homelessness has been eliminated, as there are job opportunities for everyone. Life in the Alliance is simple but good. Their government is very very similar to the British government of Old Terra. They have their Parliament, their Prime Minister, Etc. Their capital system is Sol, their capital planet is Terra, and their capital city is simply called The Capital, and is situated atop what was once Great Britain. The military is split into two parts: Army and Navy. They are led by the Supreme General and Supreme Admiral, respectively. Each are elected by both the parliament and the existing Generals or Admirals. The navy deals with all space vessels and anything airborne. And know this, those who seek to fight them: They will fight to the very last man. They will not allow themselves to be taken captive. Every last crewmember of a starship will die before being taken captive or surrendering. Same goes for the army or navy. Now, they're not so stupid that they don't retreat, they do that. But they never give in, and never surrender! The Army is responsible for all ground units. Here are a few of their units: Republic Legionnaire: The basic soldier. Usually deployed in teams of five. Four will hold a laser assault rifle which fires of three focussed laser shots with each trigger pull, and one armed with an anti-armour shoulder-balanced laser (similar to a Spartan laser). They have excellent guns but tend to die at close quarters. Good thing you won't get that close. Immortals: Also deployed in teams of five, but considerably fewer in number. Rather than a laser assault rifle and standard issue infantry armour, they wield something like a laser LMG, and are equipped with power armour (that looks similar to Master Chief's armour from Halo 2 and 3, but with a much rounder helmet). Praetorians: Elite troops deployed in teams of ten. They are the assassins, the infiltrators, the urban brawlers. Their armour isn't much better than the Legionnaires, but it does come equipped with much more advanced targeting and vision systems. They are specialists, and can wield anything, though their default seems to either be a sort of laser SMG or sniper rifle. They often come equipped with digital ghillie shrouds, ensuring that you don't see them until it's too late. They kick much behind in melee. Djangoran Helljumpers: For when you really, really want to give the other guy the middle finger in a big way. The planet of Djangor was turned into a military base after the battle, and became the place where these guys are trained. They must be selected at the age of fifteen or younger, and put through incredibly intensive physical and tactical training. Once they are deemed worthy, they don their power armour. It is very bulky stuff, like you're properly wearing a tank. It is, however, shockingly maneuverable. It comes with powerful energy shields, a jetpack, and shock absorbers to soak up kinetic impact. They also come equipped with a miniature version of the burn-through laser found on starships, an it can roast through infantry and armoured vehicles alike. They are called Helljumpers because they are deployed into a battlefield from orbit in a small pod, much like ODSTs. They are very few in number, however. That's the infantry. They have loads of tanks too, of course, often well shielded and very well armed, but slow and a bit cumbersome. Now, the Navy has about what you'd imagine. The ship classes are as follows: Frigate: A small vessel which, while ineffective by itself, often comes in packs, which makes it quite dangerous. Very fast and well armed, but lightly armoured. Strike Carrier: Frigate-sized vessel that comes with even fewer weapons. It does, however, come with lots of carrying capacity for deploying dropships. Special variants of these can fire Djangoran Helljumpers. Destroyer: Not much bigger than a frigate, but substantially better armed and armoured, though slower. Also better when in packs. Cruiser: A medium vessel, and highly customizable. Many different variants. Fleet carrier: About the size of a cruiser. Not as well armed, but is able to deploy fighters. Troopship: Designed to carry an army of soldiers and ground vehicles. Slower than a Strike Carrier, but better armed and with a much greater carrying capacity. Heavy cruiser: Like a regular cruiser, but better armoured and armed. They have two kinds: One with four heavy laser turrets and two regular ones, and the other has two regular laser turrets and a pair of burn-through lasers (a fixed channel, short ranged laser beam designed to burrow into an enemy ship. Deals huge damage when successful). Battlecruiser: Stick battleship grade weapons on a slightly modified cruiser chassis. Boom. One of these usually leads Terran patrols. Battleship: The staple warship of many fleets. Very well armoured and armed, though slower than its smaller siblings. Mothership: both a Fleet Carrier and a Troopship in a chassis the size of a battleship. Not as well armed, but more than makes up for it in support ability. Dreadnought: The End-all Be-all. This is where the Terran Alliance puts their really destructive guns. Remember that battleship that the enemy used to have? BOOM! These are the biggest, baddest, and toughest ships in the Alliance.